Hanna Goldsmith
Hanna Goldsmith is a minor character belonging to Pippy in World 8: Brave New World. She is the younger sister of Riley and Naomi. She will not manifest any abilities, and she comes from Candem, Idaho. She lives in New York, currently, as she receives help from the New Company. She is currently 20 years old. Appearance Hanna originally had the same blonde hair as both of her siblings, but it did not suit her as well as it seems to suit them. She used to tie her hair back and straighten it, but now she lets it wave and curl naturally. Hanna recently dyed her hair a deep red shade. This suits her much better, and she has also stopped straightening her hair. She has the same light freckles on her cheeks as her sister, but she tries to conceal them normally. She is average in height, at about 5ft 7. Hanna has a good figure and her eyes are a bright turquoise blue-green shade. She is bothered about how she looks, normally chosing brightly coloured eyeshadows to highlight her eye colour. Hanna tends to chose much classier clothes than she used to - since her old look was mini skirts and crop tops, this is not difficult. She still wears clothes that accutate her good figure, but they are a lot more appropriate. She likes bright colour outfits that emphasise her new hair. Abilities She will never manifest any abilities, of any kind, and is in fact the only one out of her siblings never to manifest. Family & Relationships *Unnamed mother *Unnamed and estranged father *Older Brother - Riley Goldsmith *Older Sister - Naomi Goldsmith *Sons - Dustin Goldsmith and Journey Goldsmith *Ex-Boyfriend - Jose Gevron *Boyfriend - Quinn Lowe Personality She never really had a strong personality, even she was little - she has few morals, and she's not particularly smart, or funny, but one thing she has always been good at is judging people and understanding them. She tries to be a good mother, but she doesn't really know how, and there's no one there to really teach her. One thing she has never lacked is confidence, and she tends to believe she makes the right decisions, when she makes the wrong ones. She's also very proud, and stubborn, as well. She will argue her point, until the other person gives in. Etymology Hanna is derived from the Hebrew name Channah or Hannah, meaning "grace; favour". Her surname has the old English meaning of "gold worker" although none of her family have worked with gold for several generations. Brief History She grew up in Candem, Idaho, with her older brother and sister, with an absent father who left when she was little over two years old. However, over the years she had many subsitute fathers, as her mother tried to mend a broken heart by remarrying continually. Hanna gave birth to her older son, Dustin when she was fourteen, but her relationship with his father had long-since ended. She was then eighteen when she gave birth to her second son, Journey Goldsmith. Hanna met Jose Gevron nearly six months ago, and the pair are engaged, although he beats her heavily. Her brother Riley learned of this recently, but when he tried to get her and the boys to leave Jose, Jose manifested death infliction and used it to kill him. Hanna was then living at the New Company in New York, as she received therapy, and has recently been discharged. She has began trying to improve her life, get a job and a home, and be a better mother to her sons. She has also began dating her sister's Company partner, Quinn Lowe. Category:Characters Category:Pippy's Characters